


Threshold

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Hearing Voices, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Angels calling at my door</em>
  <br/><em>I don't know what scares me more</em>
  <br/><em>Going where they call me to</em>
  <br/><em>Or staying on this world with you </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Castiel looked at Dean with fear.

You see, if you told him that this is how it ends, let's say five years ago, he would laugh, his eyes sparkling with life.

Now there was no life to sparkle in them though.

And he laughed when they told him that.

It's simple, an angel shall never become fully human. But Castiel was in love.

With humanity as they said.

Once you accept that it went by the name of Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester whose face was now twisted with anger as he hit Cas right in the eye.

Castiel's blood was red.

_So human…_ he thought.

***

He started hearing the whispers in his dreams.  
They were sweet.  
They were promising.

They were memories.

The long gone voices of his angel brothers had returned to him.

Wouldn't you be happy to hear from your family after so many years? I bet you would!  
And so he was.  
I also bet you would run to share it with your beloved, first things first, right?

But Castiel didn't.

Dean was already different then, you know?

***

One day he heard them, when he was having his coffee. Alone as Dean left to his new work at the local mechanic's, he was sitting in their kitchen, fixing a cup for himself.

They called him.

"Castiello…" they said.

He cocked his head surprised. They seemed to be right behind the door.  
He went to check because how couldn't he?

They were louder as he approached the entrance.  
They said he was one of them.  
They said he could join.

So he opened the door.

***

They say that mental disorders slowly decompose the very core of someone's personality. 

This was what Castiel saw when he looked at Dean.

In Castiel's eyes the man he loved went paler and paler, fading with every day that had passed. In Castiel's eyes Dean's spark of life had burned out.

Couldn't be worse, could it?

And then something new appeared, something new had grown in the empty place in Dean's soul.

Only new doesn't always mean better.

***

"Castiel!" Dean's voice was harsh, so diferent now from the silky softness he had fallen for.

Castiel didn't move.  
He squeezed his eyes to keep listening to his dreams.

Sweeter than reality.

But Dean Winchester wouldn't allow it.

Castiel felt the first punch.

Something cold cut his cheek and he felt the wetness of his blood.  
 _When did he grow claws?_ he thought.

He didn't make a sound, not a single moan when Dean beat him.

It was soon to be over anyway.

***

Castiel felt his face was swollen and violet due to the bruises.  
He didn't need any mirror to tell this.  
It didn't matter.  
He just sat down by the table and listened.

And soon they came.

Only this time he knew exactly what to do.

He slowly raised and picked up a knife.

And then he opened the door.

There was no one there but he knew better.

They were waiting.

He crossed the threshold, cutting his wrist.

***

Dean Winchester parked his black Chevrolet Impala in front of the gate and rushed to the house he shared with his beloved Castiel.

His whole world crumbled into pieces when he entered the yard and looked at the door.

They were open and Castiel lied there, right in the entrance, his blood dripping down the stairs.  
Dean howled in pain like a wounded wolf.

Castiel had been different recently but Dean thought he was just being moody so he was waking him up with sweet whispers and wet kisses, caressing his beautiful face, hoping to make him feel better…

Well, it didn't work out too well, did it?

Dean dropped all of his belongings and run to his dying lover.  
"Cas, Cas!" he cried, trying to stop the blood flow and shake Castiel back to consciousness.

Eventually the angel opened his eyes but the sigh of relief stuck in Dean's throat.

Castiel looked at Dean with fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Storiesinthevault's wicked fics and the song "Angels" by Threshold


End file.
